Returning the Favor
by ghfann5
Summary: Sequel to a nice surprise. "You showed me yours. Now I'll show you mine." another Michael/Maxie one-shot


**_A/N: I want to warn you all in advance, this isn't exactly smut. I don't think I would do it jutice if I tried. Still, I hope you enjoy this little sequel to A Nice Surprise._**

Michael braced himself. He'd been planning this for about a week, ever since the last time he saw her. He kind of felt stupid for doing this, and she would probably think he was stupid for doing this. Or she would think he was a creepy pervert. Oh crap, he should just turn around now. But before he had the chance, the door opened.

"Michael!" Lulu exclaimed, clearly shocked to see her little cousin at her place. "What are you doing here?"

No turning back now. "Hey. I, uh, I think I need your help with something. I was hoping to get some advice about me and Abby."

Lulu looked at her watch and sighed. "You know, I was actually heading out to meet Dante before I have to go in for work..."

He knew that. His brother usually had breakfast or coffee with her around this time.

"But I can call him and reschedule if it's really important..."

"Lulu, don't be stupid."

She turned around and saw Maxie dressed in a silk pink thigh-length robe.

"You don't need to miss seeing Dante. I can help Michael." While Lulu turned back to face Michael, Maxie gave him a knowing smirk. This was easier than he thought it would be. It would have been more awkward if he just outright randomly insisted that Maxie might be able to help him with his problem while Lulu continued on with her plans.

"Oh, that's alright Maxie. Besides, I'm sure Michael would feel more comfortable talking to me."

"Actually, I think Maxie's right." Lulu was surprised, but she was already going to be running late to meet Dante.

"Are you sure? Because I can sta—"

Maxie rolled her eyes. "Lulu, just go. You're already half-way out the door. I can handle this."

Without needing any more prompting, Lulu nodded to her best friend and gave Michael a quick hug before walking away. "Thanks, see you later!" she called over her shoulder.

Maxie walked to the door. "Well, don't just stand there. Come in." Michael did so and she closed the door behind him, making an obvious show locking it and putting the chain on. "So," she said as she faced him, "please, have a seat."

Michael knew that she already knew his game. He wasn't the least bit surprised that she was playing along. She had that devilish grin that told him that she had been expecting this. He sat in a chair close to the coffee table, facing the door.

"Actually, I hope you don't mind, I was just about to take a quick shower," She said, gesturing to her attire (or lack thereof). She sat down on the sofa, making the already tiny robe ride up to expose even more of her thigh as she crossed her legs.

Was she testing him?

"No, I don't mind."

"So what is it you wanted to ask?"

"Ask?"

"About Abby? That is why you're here, right?"

"No," he said calmly.

Maxie raised an eyebrow, ever more curious as to how this was going to play out.

"Oh? Then what can I do for you?"

Maxie knew she should probably feel a little guilty for what she was doing; she had a boyfriend, after all, and Michael had a girlfriend. But all she really felt was exhilarated...and turned on. She smirked as she uncrossed her smooth legs just as coolly as she had crossed them.

Michael swallowed, hard. He took a deep breath and fought the urge to pounce after her. This was _his_ game, but right now, _she_ was winning. Not for long.

"Let's just cut to the chase," he said unwaveringly to his own surprise.

"_Let's_," Maxie agreed. "So," she said as she stood, "what do you _really_ want?"

She inched over to him, looking sinfully desirable. When she was close enough, Michael took a slightly shaking hand to the tie of her robe hanging over him.

Maxie's eyes nearly popped out of her head; she hadn't expected him to be _that_ forward. But she soon found herself being exited again.

"I think," Michael said as he boldly made eye contact while tugging on the thin material keeping her robe together, "you know what I really want."

"Well, it's only fair," Maxie said reasonably. "You showed me yours. Now I'll show you mine."

"Exactly what I was thinking," Michael said as he completed his task, revealing unpredictably sizable breasts encased by a red laced bra and a matching thong.

Michael couldn't speak, and Maxie knew she was winning.

"More?" she asked. She knew that's what he wanted, but she didn't think he could handle _more_.

Once again surprising her, Michael ran a cool hand down her side and quickly but expertly pulled them down. Maxie was about to close her robe, suddenly feeling a bit shy. She couldn't believe he just did that! She thought maybe he would fumble at taking off her bra first, but damn! Before she could cover herself up again, Michael took hold of her hands.

"Fair is fair," he told her before his tongue darted over his lips

Maxie obligingly let her hands fall back to the side.

Michael's knew that he shouldn't be doing this. He was afraid that maybe he wouldn't be able to control himself and do something stupid(_er_) than just looking, like cheating on his girlfriend.

But Michael couldn't force himself to think about Abby right now. Not when _she_ was standing in front of him like this. It was like some unseen force possessed him to do this. He should be more nervous, he noted. He barely even knew Maxie, and knowing her like _this_ was like going from zero to sixty. And he should feel bad, guilty. He was mere inches away from an almost naked woman that was not his girlfriend. But in her presence, he was a different person. He was in charge. Maybe it was some inner part of him that wanted to _prove_ his masculinity to her, even though this was probably the most misplaced form of therapy. But that didn't matter to Maxie. He could tell that she was enjoying herself just as much as he was.

Maxie decided that she needed to get a better hold of herself. She backed up slowly, proudly displaying her bikini wax. She let her robe fall from her shoulders, standing only in a bra which she commenced to remove.

Michael thought of stopping her and finishing the job himself, but for all his composure he wasn't sure he could stand on his numb legs. Instead he sat back deeper into the seat, enjoying the show.

Maxie was finally completely undressed, and stood with her hands on her hips.

"So," she said. "What now?"

Michael used the armchair as leverage to stand up. He walked speechlessly to her, careful to keep his balance. When he was close enough for his hot breath to tousle her messy blonde hair that barely grazed her shoulders, Maxie's own breath hitched. She had to strain to look up at him; he towered her by at least a foot and a half. He tilted his head down, their faces not even an inch apart. Maxie's lips involuntarily parted in expectation of a heated kiss.

"Now," Michael said in a deep voice that tingled Maxie to her core. "Now, we say goodbye."

"What?" Maxie had barely asked before Michael was reaching for the door.

"Wait!"

Michael turned around, suppressing his own wily grin. He simply raised his eyebrows with question.

"That's it?" she asked dubiously.

"Fair is fair," he answered. At that, he continued his exit, never sparing her another glance.

Maxie stood, stark naked, in the middle of her living room.

"What the hell was that?" she asked no one. She couldn't believe that _kid_ just got her all worked up, and then _left_.

Well, if that's how he wanted to play...

**_btw: I think more people should write Michael/Maxie fantasies. Maybe those of you who are smuttier or more romantic? I would enjoy of them. just saying...have a great day!_**


End file.
